The popularity of motorcycling continues to increase. Riders are attracted to the freedom of the open road, leaving behind the cares and worries of everyday life. Motorcycle manufacturers have seized upon the recent surge in popularity and have been selling motorcycles and accessories in record numbers.
One targeted group of consumers are “baby boomers” who now are in their 40's and 50's, and thus have the disposable income to splurge on a new toy for the garage. However, these ageing “boomers” demand their comforts. So, motorcycle dealers, and after-market shops are catering to the boomers by installing soft comfortable seats, large fairings to block the wind, and other items that increase riding comfort.
One common complaint among motorcycle passengers is that the riding position for the “backseater” is uncomfortable. This is because the motorcycle floorboards, also known as footrests, are not suitably positioned. That is, the backseat riding position is determined by the seat and the floorboards, and their relative locations.
Unfortunately, the floorboards, or footrests are placed at a generic location preselected during the manufacturing process and, as such, are located irrespective of the needs of a particular passenger. Thus, they cannot take into account relative leg length differences that exist within the general population.
Therefore, there exists a need for a system an apparatus for mounting a motorcycle footrest that eliminates the above described problems.
It will be recognized that some or all of the Figures are schematic representations for purposes of illustration and do not necessarily depict the actual relative sizes or locations of the elements shown. The Figures are provided for the purpose of illustrating one or more embodiments of the invention with the explicit understanding that they will not be used to limit the scope or the meaning of the claims.